The invention concerns a hydraulically damped rubber bearing that supports a vibrating mechanical subassembly on a substructure, whereby an actuator with an electromagnetic drive mechanism is associated with a fluid filled chamber and the drive mechanism has performance characteristic controls that are connected to a signal emitter in the subassembly and have a final stage in the form of a power amplifier.
A rubber bearing of this type is known from German Patent No. 3,433,255 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,483 issued Jan. 27, 1987). The actuator, subject to the controls, optimally compensates all the unwanted vibrations occasioned by the subassembly during previously determined operating states. For this purpose the actuator is controlled in accordance with a graph of empirically determined optimal responses plotted as functions of parameters obtained from the subassembly and characterizing particular operating states. One such parameter for example is revolutions per minute. In the automotive field this approach allows the optimal isolation of vibrations occasioned at a particular number of revolutions by the particular gear engagement, by the throttle setting, and by the vacuum in the intake manifold for example. The spectrum of unwanted vibrations that can and do occur in actual driving situations is, however, only inadequately dealt with by this method. Furthermore, the use of control data, which are highly complicated to obtain and plot, makes sense only as long as no secondary alterations occur in the system as such--a change in the weight of the mass being cushioned for example and/or an age-dictated change in the resilience of the rubber components of the bearing cannot be tolerated.
A hydraulically cushioned rubber bearing is known from German Patent No. 3,918,753. The actuator-drive mechanism is designed to suppress acoustically active vibrations with particular effectiveness when it is operated as intended. The specific control technology required is not mentioned.